An image sensor used in a general digital camera can photograph both a still image and dynamic video. In the case of the still image, it is important to provide an image having a high resolution. In contrast, in the case of the dynamic video, it is important to provide a video having a high frame rate at a high speed. In addition, it is necessary to provide an image having as little noise as possible when photographing the still image and the dynamic video.
Therefore, an image sensor having a performance suitable to photograph the still image and to capture the dynamic video would be useful.